Supreme Power
Squadron Supreme is published by Marvel Comics. Current price per issue is $2.99 Publication Dates Last Issue :Supreme Power: Hyperion #4: 22 Feb 2006 Current Issues :Supreme Power: Hyperion #5: 22 Mar 2006 :Squadron Supreme #1: 22 Mar 2006 Next Issue :Squadron Supreme #2: 19 Apr 2006 Status MAX series ended with issue #18. Two monthly mini-series followed in September: Supreme Power: Nighthawk (six issues) & Supreme Power: Hyperion (five issues). Slated to be relaunched in March 2006 as Squadron Supreme. Characters Main Characters Minor Characters Other Characters/Places/Things Recent Storylines Squadron Supreme #1 This is a current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Supreme Power: Hyperion #5 This is a current issue, and therefore no story information will be posted about this issue. Please check your local comic shop for copies of this issue. Supreme Power: Hyperion #4 Past Storylines * Supreme Power: Nighthawk * Issues #13-18: "High Command" * Issues #7-12: "Powers and Principalities" * Issues #1-6: "Contact" Collections Trade Paperbacks *'Supreme Power, vol. 1: Contact' - Collects Supreme Power #1-6. "This... story follows the origins of these new heroes and anti-heroes — including Dr. Spectrum, Nighthawk and the Blur — from their birth through adulthood — and examines how their lives and abilities change and shape the world around them." - WorldCat - ISBN 0785112243 *'Supreme Power, vol. 2: Powers and Principalities' - Collects Supreme Power #7-12. "The heroes have arrived. You’ve watched them grow. You’ve learned their secrets. And now, you’re about to see them change the world… for better or for worse! When a god-like Hyperion discovers that his whole life has actually been an elaborate government-made lie, his reaction could mean the end of the Earth! Do the world’s other super-powered beings have any chance at stopping Hyperion if the truth sends him over the edge?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785114564 *'Supreme Power, vol. 3: High Command' - Collects Supreme Power #13-18. "In their first adventure as a team, Hyperion, Blur, and Nighthawk - the newly formed Squadron - have a long-overdue showdown with the super-powered serial killer who's been terrorizing the nation! But will they live long enough to stop him? Plus: What does the most powerful being on the planet do when he finds out he's been manipulated, and that his whole life is practically a lie? How will Hyperion react, and what does that mean for the rest of humanity - and the government that's organized these deceitful machinations?" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785114742 *'Doctor Spectrum: Full Spectrum' - Collects Doctor Spectrum #1-6. "Spinning out of Supreme Power, hot newcomer Travel Foreman and Joe Straczynski's handpicked writer, Samm Barnes, bring to light the secret of Corporal Joe Ledger's dark past, and the plans the crystal has for him!" - WorldCat - ISBN 0785115862 *'Supreme Power: Nighthawk' - Collects Supreme Power: Nighthawk #1-6. "As a boy, Kyle Richmond - the man who would one day become Nighthawk - witnessed the senseless murder of his parents. There was no reason for their deaths, no provocation - they were just simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. It was a traumatic event that has left him scarred for life - and turned him into a hero more feared than the criminals he polices. Now, it's happening again... but on a much larger scale. The people of Chicago - men, women and children - are dying in the streets, victims of a monster whose thirst for slaughter cannot be quenched, whose soul is a bottomless void and whose scars run even deeper than Nighthawk's. Long ago, Kyle Richmond looked into the face of madness - now, it's looking back at him. And it's flashing a killer smile." - (forthcoming, June 2006) - WorldCat - ISBN 0785118977 *'Supreme Power: Hyperion' - Collects Supreme Power: Hyperion #1-5. "Now that the world knows his dark secret, Hyperion suddenly finds himself both alone and hunted. Four new super-powered individuals - each based on a character from the original Squadron Supreme - are after his hide, and they've got the will and means to take him down!" - (forthcoming, June 2006) - WorldCat - ISBN 0785118950 Hardcovers *'Supreme Power, vol. 1' - Collects Supreme Power #1-12, plus Avengers #85-86. - WorldCat - ISBN 078511369X History Leftover Useful Information Supreme Power is based on The Squadron Supreme, a group of heroes from an alternate universe who are analogues of DC Comics' Justice League of America. The group originally appeared in The Avengers, and had their own maxi-series in the mid-80's, followed by an OGN. Creative Team Writer: J. Michael Straczynski, Penciler: Gary Frank, Inker: Jon Sibal, Colorist: Chris Sotomayor, Letterer: Dave Sharpe, Editor: Axel Alonso. Publishing History First published in 2006. The MAX series Supreme Power preceded this series. Order Codes *JAN05 1868 SUPREME POWER #16 $2.99 *APR05 1942 SUPREME POWER #17 $2.99 *JUN05 2042 SUPREME POWER #18 $2.99 Spin-Offs *JUL05 1909 SUPREME POWER HYPERION #1 (Of 5) $2.99 *AUG05 1955 SUPREME POWER HYPERION #2 (Of 5) $2.99 *SEP05 1976 SUPREME POWER HYPERION #3 (Of 5) $2.99 *OCT05 2018 SUPREME POWER HYPERION #4 (Of 5) $2.99 *JUL05 1910 SUPREME POWER NIGHTHAWK #1 (Of 5) $2.99 *AUG05 1956 SUPREME POWER NIGHTHAWK #2 (Of 5) $2.99 *SEP05 1977 SUPREME POWER NIGHTHAWK #3 (Of 5) $2.99 *OCT05 2017 SUPREME POWER NIGHTHAWK #4 (Of 6) $2.99 Collections *SEP05 2300 SUPREME POWER VOL 1 CONTACT TP (JAN041594) $14.99 *FEB05 1940 SUPREME POWER VOL 1 HC $29.99 *SEP05 2301 SUPREME POWER VOL 2 POWERS AND PRINCIPALITIES TP (AUG041860) $14.99 *AUG05 1985 SUPREME POWER VOL 3 HIGH COMMAND TP $14.99 Future Publication Dates Dates subject to change at the whims of the publisher or distributor. Please see the Diamond Shipping Lists for current information. :Squadron Supreme #2: 19 Apr 2006 :Squadron Supreme #3: 17 May 2006 :Squadron Supreme #4: 14 Jun 2006 :Supreme Power: Nighthawk TPB: 28 Jun 2006 :Supreme Power: Hyperion TPB: 06 Jul 2006 :Squadron Supreme #5: 12 Jul 2006 Links *Marvel Comics - Publisher's Website *Supreme Power - GCD Entry *wikipedia:Supreme Power *wikipedia:Squadron Supreme Category:Super-Hero